


Affirmation

by kimberlyeab



Category: My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic
Genre: BDSM, Clopfic (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic), Dom/sub, Erotica, Light Bondage, Multi, Naked Female Clothed Male, Orientation Play, Shibari
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:28:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25115425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kimberlyeab/pseuds/kimberlyeab
Summary: While the illusion of fucking a gentleman is tantalizing, Twilight feels ready to take things one step further.She is ready for a real dick.And Rarity, as the caring dominant that she is, is only too happy to help, inviting over her favourite gentleman caller.
Relationships: Fancy Pants/Twilight Sparkle (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic), Rarity/Twilight Sparkle (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic)
Kudos: 5





	Affirmation

Sequel to [Denial](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23174593)

Fetishes: Bondage, D/s, BDSM, Clothed Doms/Naked Sub, Deepthroating, Face Fucking, Oral, Orientation Play.

CW (Related to Fetishes): Usage of sexual slurs, Male dominant on lesbian submissive in an orientation play context (not a straight dude "curing" a lesbian with dick).

* * *

A gift for [Melesse Lindenya](https://www.fimfiction.net/user/278838/Melesse+Lindenya), the best of friends.

Proofread by [Cynewulf](https://www.fimfiction.net/user/5097/Cynewulf) and [RoMS](https://www.fimfiction.net/user/106713/RoMS), assuring that the mistakes are discovered... all 102 of them.

Cover Art by [DonBom](https://portfolio.commishes.com/user/DonBom), who created a very fantastic piece that i cannot link directly.

* * *

Twilight watched as Rarity ran a thumb along the collar of her trench coat.

Her partner offered a warm but small smile as she did so, smoothing out the tiny creases in the fabric.

“Are you sure you want to go through with this?” Rarity asked.

Twilight’s emotions rushed with excitement, though a certain coldness lurked at the back of her mind. It was a good question. Still, it would’ve been better asked several minutes of ropework ago.

Twilight chuckled. “We’ve been over this a million times, Rarity. Yes, I’m one hundred and fifty percent sure that I want to go through with this.”

“I know, I know.” Rarity sighed. “It’s just… it’s okay if you get cold feet and want to back out darling.”

“I understand… but I’m not going to get cold feet. I want to do this.” Twilight smiled at her, hoping her appearance looked more reassuring than she actually felt. “How about a kiss? Would that help calm you down?”

Rarity nodded. She grabbed Twilight’s coat by the flaps, gave it a few tugs to make her look as sharp as a soldier, and only then lifted a hand to her cheek, brushing it tenderly. She leaned forwards and pressed her lips against Twilight’s own, sharing in this brief moment of temperament.

It was a necessary gesture, something to inject a little bit of calm into the swirling miasma of emotions that tainted both of them in this moment.

When they broke apart, Twilight playfully nipped at her nose.

“Come on, hun,” she said. “We really shouldn’t keep our guest waiting.”

Rarity nodded and looked down at her other hand; Twilight’s gaze following.

The red material of Twilight’s leash was coiled around Rarity’s palm. It was of course connected to a leather accessory that Twilight wore around her neck, hidden away under the trench coat.

Rarity tugged upon it gently, leading the way out of their bedroom and into the hall.

“You remember your safewords?” Rarity asked.

Twilight snorted. “Do you honestly think I’d forget them in a million years.”

“This is serious business darling, do be patient if I appear to be a little overbearing,” Rarity chided.

“Anymore serious than what we usually do?” Twilight asked, following Rarity’s lead as they headed down the stairs. Due to her heels, and her inexperience with them, they had to take things slow.

When Rarity didn’t respond, she let out a heavy sigh. “Fine, fine. My yellow safeword is tea. My red is earl grey.”

Rarity nodded. “And yes, we are taking things a bit more seriously than usual. This is our first time introducing a new partner into our dynamic, darling. Plus, there is the matter of who that partner is. You _cannot_ blame a woman for being a little concerned for her property.”

“Fair,” Twilight conceded. “Though…”

“Though?” Rarity asked.

“Though I don’t really care about who my partner is but whether or not you’ll be amused watching them use me,” Twilight said, nodding assuredly.

Rarity smirked. “Well, I’ll gladly admit that I’d be most amused watching it.”

They hit the bottom stair and immediately took a left, approaching the closed doors of their lounge.

Twilight drew in a breath, shoring herself up as Rarity stepped inside.

“Sorry to keep you waiting for so long,” Rarity murmured. “I hope my selection of scotch wasn’t too barbaric for your palette.”

Fancy offered a pleasant smile, holding up his empty rock glass and rolling it so the two ice cubes within tingled about.

“It was absolutely delightful,” he said. “A very full-bodied single malt.” He then glanced at Twilight, offering her that exact same smile. “Ah Ms. Sparkle, it’s a pleasure to see you again.”

Twilight dipped her head. “Mr. Fancy Pants.”

“It took me a little longer than usual to get Twilight ready,” Rarity said, “my apologies, Darling.”

Twilight snickered. “She was too busy coddling me.”

“Ensuring that you remembered all of your safewords and such?” Fancy asked, waiting for Rarity to nod before saluting her with his glass. “That’s good to hear. Still the same as when we previously discussed things?”

“Tea for yellow, earl grey for red,” Rarity responded.

Fancy got up, placing his glass on a nearby table as he made his way over to the duo. He was an impressive man, standing at least a head over Twilight. His stature wasn’t exactly muscular but he was definitely toned and obviously took great pride in his personal appearance.

He stopped before Twilight, brushing his tanned hand along her cheek. The first thing Twilight noticed was how rough his fingers felt. They were far more abrasive than the well-manicured digits Rarity usually touched her with.

“Do you have any requests for me?” he asked.

Twilight shook her head. “I am at your complete and utter mercy, Master Fancy.”

The title lit a fire in his gaze and his smile turned sharp.

His hand remained gentle. He gave her one final stroke before he took a couple steps back, moving just far enough away that he could truly appraise her body. He was like an art collector eagerly awaiting the big reveal on his newest piece.

“Rarity, would you mind disrobing her for me?” Fancy asked.

Rarity nodded and let go of Twilight’s leash. She instead reached for the top most button on her trench coat, and with practiced ease, popped it open. This was followed by her opening the one below that, and the one after.

With each button opened, a bit more of Twilight was exposed and it soon became apparent that she wore nothing underneath, or at least nothing that resembled clothing. What was underneath was an intricate series of vibrantly coloured ropes, wound tightly around her olive coloured flesh in all sorts of interesting patterns. It mimicked an oriental style of bondage that Rarity had learned about a few weeks prior.

When Twilight’s coat was finally opened, Rarity removed it, exposing her pet’s body to Fancy Pants.

Twilight warmed immediately, feeling the gentleman leer at her with no restraint. At that moment, a part of her wanted to cover herself. An impossible task with the bondage restraining her hands against her back.

Instead she looked away, knowing that she could not hope to hold his gaze.

The rope wove around her delicately, hugging her plush sides and thighs. A tight bundle of cord ran along her crotch, clinging to her cunt. The most minute amount of protection she’d been gracefully granted by her Mistress.

Though her breasts were not given the same privacy, the rope hugging them tightly. It was as supportive as a pricey push-up bra and really emphasized their otherwise petite size.

Lastly, she wore her collar. The only true article of clothing she’d been allowed that night. It was a pristine white leather with a coating of purplish fur on the interior. Twilight felt proper wearing it, especially in the presence of not one but two dominants.

“Would you like me to get you another scotch?” Rarity asked.

Fancy nodded. “If you wouldn’t mind, dear.”

Rarity shook her head and grabbed the discarded glass, heading for the door with it. “Not at all.”

With that, she stepped out, leaving Twilight alone with Fancy. The man who would soon be the first to bed her.

Twilight flushed. She pictured it, anticipated it: the depravity that was about to unfold. What would Fancy do to her? Which of her holes would he violate first?

The gentleman didn’t move, at first, instead taking his time to observe her and think.

“Rarity is quite proficient with her ropework,” he commented, finally breaking out of his stupor and approaching. “I’ll admit I’ve been very fond of her introduction into mine and Fleur’s dynamic.”

Twilight nodded. “Yes, she’s a very capable woman.”

“She has told me that you’ve never been with a man before,” Fancy said. “Something about you being a lesbian?”

He stopped before her, touching a hand to her arm.

“This is true,” Twilight said.

Fancy chuckled. “A peculiar fetish but I guess I really shouldn’t be questioning things. Something about the pot calling the kettle black, am I right?”

He sighed and reached down, caressing the tight cord that clung to Twilight’s crotch. When the rope offered no response, his digits went a little to the side, prodding at the soft flesh of her inner thigh.

Twilight inhaled, her cheeks warming as he touched the slight dampness that now coated her flesh, oozing forth from her sex.

“You’re positively soaking,” Fancy teased, his voice husky as he whispered into Twilight’s ear. His breath was warm, lapping at her with sinister intentions.

“Can you honestly blame me?” Twilight retorted.

Fancy shook his head and leaned forwards, playfully nipping at her lobe. “Not one bit.” He sighed and drew away, just a bit. “Rarity gave me a very basic rundown of what you’re interested in but… was there anything I should look out for in terms of hard limits?”

Twilight hummed, trying to mull over if there was anything beyond her basics that was really applicable in this situation.

Was there something she’d refuse to do with a man that she would happily do with a woman?

“Not that I can think of Master Fancy,” she finally said.

He nodded and reached forth, grabbing her leash and coiling it tightly around his hand. Around and around it went, until it eventually grew taut, causing Twilight to step closer.

“I must say, I am a big fan of those heels. They give you a certain…” Fancy rolled his wrist, searching for the right word. “ _Whorish_ charm.”

“They were Rarity’s idea,” Twilight breathed.

Fancy smirked. “Then that would explain things. That woman is an expert in being shameless.”

He tugged sharply upon the leash, sending Twilight stumbling forwards. She would’ve fallen if it was not for him. She collapsed against his body; a powerful frame more than capable of supporting her.

She could feel her perky nipples rub against the coarse fabric of his dress shirt. She could smell the faint scent of cologne; a few sprays around his neck. She could feel the heat smouldering within him, burning with a latent masculine charm. It was all so exotic to her, pulsing with a masculinity that was foreign and strange, sending erotic tendrils towards her already enflamed cunt.

His other hand came up, cupping her chin and tilting her head up towards his own. He leaned forwards, pressing his lips against hers. They were cooler than she expected, another oddity that she could not explain.

Their kiss was passionate, lustful, their mouths parting and tongues driving forth. He was a forceful kisser, far more brutish and controlling than Rarity. Twilight enjoyed the attention, the rage, the passion; the biting fingers locked around her chin. He dominated her tongue, setting both the pace of rhythm of their kiss.

His breath carried the taste of tobacco, stinging her own palate as their union persisted. Rarity had mentioned that he was a smoker, among other things, which meant that this was another first for her.

As their tongue melded and danced, the door to the lounge opened and Rarity stepped inside.

“My, my,” Rarity teased, “am I interrupted something?”

Fancy broke the kiss and smiled at her. “Your submissive is far too tempting to pass up, dear.”

He held out his hand and Rarity passed by, handing him his scotch. With that delivered, Rarity made her way over to a lounging chair, laying down upon it with a coy smile on her lips.

“Well, don’t let me interrupt you two,” she said. “I’ll be a good little cuckquean and watch you defile my fiancée.”

Fancy snorted. “I’d feel more guilty if you didn’t take so much glee in making me a cuckold in the first place.”

“It’s not my fault that Fleur enjoys my feminine touch that much,” Rarity murmured. “I can offer you a manicure… If you’d like?”

Fancy snorted and looked at Twilight. He had loosened the leash and given her a little freedom. Though as the tension slackened, his smile tightened, transitioning into a potent glare.

“On your knees, whore,” he demanded.

Twilight didn’t even take a second to obey, falling to her knees before him in an instant. It wasn’t easy with her hands bound, but Fancy was there to keep her steady.

From her new perspective, she was level with his crotch, noticing that there was a sizable bulge in his khaki pants. He reached down, undid his fly, and with a little shimmying, drew his pants a few inches lower. This exposed his underpants.

Twilight wasn’t totally unfamiliar with a man’s anatomy. She might not have personally engaged with a real cock but she’d sucked her fair share of faux phalluses and watched quite a bit of pornography leading up to this evening.

Strictly in the name of research of course, nothing more, nothing less. But there was theory. And then there was the practical application of what she’d learned.

“Use your teeth to pull them down,” Fancy instructed, running a hand through her hair.

The motion was tender but Twilight knew what he was doing, gathering a big fat clump of hair in his fist and seizing it for leverage.

Twilight nodded and leaned forwards, taking the waistline of his boxers between her teeth. She tugged upon them gently, slowly pulling them down. She looked up at him as she did so, blushing as she noticed just how potent his smoulder really was.

“That’s a good dyke,” he cooed. “Doesn’t it feel good to serve a proper man instead of licking cunt?”

Twilight closed her eyes and whimpered, hating how such a phrase could turn her on in such a fashion. What was it about humiliation that offered such a wonderfully depraved sensation that seemed to permeate throughout her entire body?

She also wasn’t ignorant to the fact that it made her even wetter. Her juices soaked into the fine cord that clung to her cunt, making her swollen lips chafe against their restraints.

Oh, how she wanted to be bred; rutted by this man; both for Rarity’s amusement and her own sexual glee.

As she drew it down, the tension on the material from Fancy’s erection grew, his shaft pressing against the elastic waistband. The lower she went, the greater this resistance became until finally she reached a certain threshold, the tension proving too much and the organ springing forth, standing proud and erect.

Twilight nearly yelped, ducking out of the way to avoid it smacking right into her nose. She bit her lip, breathing in the rich scent of his masculinity. It was a mixture of salinity from sweat, spice from his cologne, and something primal that tickled at a feral part of her psyche. This was the epicentre of his perversion, of his rage and passion. The organ pulsed, a cloudy liquid bead pearled at the tip of his pride, glistening with fertility.

It was sizable, girthy, easily as large as some of the toys Twilight had practiced with in the past.

Fancy was uncut, his foreskin tight around the tip of his erection. Twilight had never accounted for such a thing, thinking that any gentleman she would’ve been trimmed in this manner. Such a minor thing would not stop her, however.

She gulped and offered a nervous smile. “May I?”

“May you what?” Fancy asked, smirking down at her.

“Can I please suck your cock?” Twilight whispered, hoping that she didn’t sound too desperate.

Fancy chuckled, using his leverage upon her hair to draw her upwards. “You may.”

Twilight followed his suggestion, sitting up a little straighter. She parted her lips and took him into her mouth.

The first thing she noticed was the taste. His cock, or at least the pre, was salty and thick. It was foreign to her but not at all unpleasant.

Next, she noticed the warmth of the organ as it seemed to radiate with heat. She could feel it twitch against her tongue, feeling it quake and quiver as she rolled around it slowly.

She kept her plush lips tight against his flesh, bobbing forwards nice and slow. Her tongue continued to dutifully circle him, probing and prodding at his erection to find out what worked best.

Soon a deep growl oozed forth from Fancy, making Twilight’s ears perk up and pulse quicken. She was so used to hearing a lovely moan or quiver, and to hear something so brutish and raw, was overwhelmingly enticing. A certain feral part of her psyche flared, knowing that this was where she belonged, upon her knees, pleasing a man.

“Good whore,” Fancy breathed. “Keep it up.”

Twilight didn’t need to be instructed to do so, continuing to bob along, constantly roving his flesh with her tongue. Still, while dutiful and adventurous, she showed a certain degree of caution, never roving beyond the halfway point of his erection, lest she accidently stimulate her questionable gag reflex.

She may have experimented with it before but she didn’t feel entirely confident testing out her capability with an actual gentleman rubbing against her palate.

Though, while she showed reluctance, Fancy displayed the opposite. He gripped her hair tight and began to take over from her, bobbing her along at a new pace, his pace. Soon enough, she was drawn beyond the medial point of his cock, pressing an inch or so deeper. His girth now tickled the back of her tongue and it wouldn’t be long before he pressed into her throat, testing her supposed limits.

“Take it like a whore, dear.” Fancy grunted. “I’d expect nothing better from Rarity’s little toy.”

His grip tightened and he bobbed Twilight along at a steady pace, constantly probing at her.

She went limp, allowing herself to be treated in such a brutish fashion. She closed her eyes tight and concentrated exclusively upon the oral, swirling her tongue around and slurping with a crescendo of increasingly lewd noises.

Fancy’s breathing began to grow laboured and haggard, his pace mimicking this state of exhaustion. Though what he traded in speed and fluidity, he made up for with brutality and strength.

He finally prodded at the back of Twilight’s throat.

Almost instantly, Twilight gagged, retching as her eyes watered and throat instinctively flexed.

This made Fancy pause, his pace dying down as he rested his cock upon her palate.

“My, my...” he whispered, glancing at Rarity. “This one isn’t very well-trained, is she?”

Rarity laughed and waved him off. “Well I’m so sorry, Fancy, dear. But I can only really train her with the anatomy I have. If it makes you feel any better, I can safely say that she’s an expert at eating cunt.”

Fancy snorted and then looked down at Twilight. “Do you have access to your magic?”

Twilight nodded and flicked her wrist, causing a blue-ish glow to form around her digits.

“Very good,” Fancy said. “If I get too rough, I want you to tap my leg three times, do you understand?”

Another nod, or at least what passed for a nod with that much cock buried in her mouth.

Fancy sighed and worked his jaw, forcing his smile to slip away to something far more sinister.

“Then,” he growled, a darkness dripping from his voice. “I guess I have no choice but to train you myself.”

He sighed and steeled his grip, clinging to Twilight’s hair. He forcefully drew her forwards, nice and slow, bringing the tip of his cock to the back of her tongue once again. Only this time he didn’t stop, continuing to inch forwards, probing at her reflex with no reluctance.

Of course, Twilight started to gag on him, sputtering against the cock that was crammed deep into her mouth.

She looked up, through teary eyes, whimpering as she saw just how powerful and in charge Fancy looked. This was a gentleman who cared little for her well-being, little for anything but his own pleasure.

And to her currently addled mind, that was exciting.

He grunted and forced himself deeper, pressing into her throat and not stopping as he inched forwards at a snail’s pace.

For the first time that evening, Twilight attempted to fight back. However, this obviously didn’t work as Fancy’s grip was too powerful, too omnipresent to do anything about. She was at his complete and utter mercy.

Her stomach churned and throat burned, her eyes watering as she gagged with no restraint.

Soon, she was at her fabled destination, her lips pressed firmly against Fancy’s pelvis. She could feel her throat bulge as she kissed him. Her poor orifice rebelled so bitterly, her throat flexing and convulsing against the obstruction at its own volition. And as he pressed her to such a point, she could feel an acrid tingle of bile upon her palate, adding to her humiliation.

Twin streams of tears rolling along her cheeks, drawing trails of black mascara down her face.

Yet, even through the tears, she felt a strange and perverse sense of accomplishment. She had managed to deepthroat the first man she’d ever been with and that was an achievement worth celebrating.

Fancy held her there for a moment, denying her the ability to escape suffocation. Her mind tingled as beads of asphyxiation filtered in, meddling with her judgement and bathing her senses in a shroud of blissful breathlessness.

Her wrists flexed against the bondage but she stopped herself from summoning her escape spell. The situation was bad but it wasn’t quite that dire yet.

She gagged pitifully, feeling her throat flex around the organ that currently denied her air. It was like her windpipe was trying to batter against the obtrusion and remove it.

Her suitor grunted and began to draw her back, tugging forcefully upon the roots of her hair as he did so.

As she glanced down at the base of the cock, she noticed that it was coated in a perverse and crude combination of cum, saliva, and something that was best not to think about for the sake of her already nauseous stomach. And there, at the very base, was a nice ring of ruby red, her lipstick staining his flesh with such whorishness.

Fancy growled, stopping as only the tip of his cock remained between her tight lips.

Twilight struggled for breath, suckling down puff after puff in utter exhaustion. She closed her eyes and sighed, feeling the creeping edge of breathlessness fade away and clarity soon return. However, just as she felt herself settle, Fancy returned to his brutish motions, his barbaric pace.

He slammed forwards, violating her throat with far more brutality than before. With his leverage he railed her maw, slamming into it roughly. His heavy balls swung forwards, slapping the underside of her chin loudly.

Twilight gagged and groaned, allowing herself the tiniest whiffs of breath only when she was allowed them.

Fancy’s pace did not abate as he hammered into her mouth with no restrain. He used her like a cheap fleshlight, like a product that was meant to be discarded and thrown away once he was done with it.

His breathing grew increasingly ragged, his tempo slowing and becoming sporadic and forceful.

Twilight’s stomach lurched but she denied her body such a humiliating gesture, calming herself with the promise that this couldn’t go on much longer.

Which was completely fair as Fancy’s pace continued to increase in its haggard and hurried quality.

Finally, he slammed deep into her mouth, his pelvis clapping against her lips and sending her world reeling.

“Fuck,” he growled, grunting to himself. “Take it like a whore.”

His cock twitched and Twilight gagged as the first strand of cum shot deep into her throat. When it finished spurting free, Fancy drew back swiftly, pulling out and leveling his cock so it was aimed directly at her face.

An abundance of crude fluids followed. Strands of depravity connected him to her soft lips in a spiderweb of pre, saliva, and other sexual substances.

His cock twitched again and another mighty spurt shot out, aiming for Twilight’s left eye. She closed it, and a moment later, she felt the hot load draw a sticky streak from her eyebrow down to her jawline.

Fancy grunted and twitched, sending forth another strand of spunk. This one was weaker but still landed upon her cheek, further fouling her complexion.

After that, a few more feeble bursts shot forth, though these mostly dribbled out, shooting maybe an inch into the air before falling onto the hardwood floors.

Fancy sighed and offered an exhausted smile, running a hand through Twilight’s hair, smoothing out the mess he’d made.

“I hope that I wasn’t too rough with you, dear,” he murmured.

“Not at all,” Twilight said, flushing as she realized just how raspy her voice sounded.

Rarity cleared her throat. “That was quite the impressive display. Though, I will note that I am most displeased that you got your seed all over the floor, Darling.”

Fancy glanced down, grinning sheepishly as he ran a hand through his own curly blue hair. “I will ensure that I clean that.”

Rarity shook her head, waving him off. “Either that or I will simply have Twilight clean it with her tongue.”

Twilight drew in a haggard breath and leaned forward, nuzzling Fancy’s leg like some kind of domesticated pet.

“So, what would you like to do with me now?” Twilight asked.

Fancy hummed and reached down, grabbing her leash. “I will admit that I do have a desire to unwrap you and claim your pussy as my own. I do think that could be quite a bit of fun.”

Twilight bit her lip as she instinctively rubbed her thighs together. She didn’t want to admit it but with how moist the rope had gotten, that didn’t sound like the worst idea in the world.

“Though…” Fancy began, “this hardly feels like a fitting room to conduct such things.” He glanced at Rarity. “Do you mind if I use your bedchamber?”

“Of course, Darling. What kind of host would I be if I didn’t offer it to you?” Rarity said before smirking. “Though…”

She pointed at the cum puddle, circling her finger in the air.

Fancy sighed. “Twilight, do you mind…”

He didn’t even get a chance to finish that sentence before Twilight dipped forwards, lapping at the puddle like the shameless whore she was.

* * *

[Discord](https://discord.gg/JWh4K7V) **/** [Twitter](https://twitter.com/kimberlyeab)


End file.
